Midnight Rendezvous
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Kagome is unhappy with her current relationship and Sesshomaru offers her a temporary escape, to show her what Inuyasha can never give her. S/K I/K Oneshot


Midnight Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Oh, the joy of babysitting Rin. That meant she would have to see and maybe even speak to the taiyoukai. Inuyasha would not be happy about that, he never was, sometimes she wondered if the hanyou suspected. From the way Lord Sesshomaru would look at her it was easy to tell that the taiyoukai was lusting for her.

Kagome watched as Rin and Shippo played a game of tag in the small clearing in which the travelling group, or what was left of it, had made camp. Sango and Miroku had chosen to stay behind in Kaede's village to settle down and start a family. Kagome looked around the area, the sun was beginning to set, and Sesshomaru would be arriving soon. She would never tell Inuyasha, but she was also finding herself attracted to Sesshomaru. Really though, what girl wouldn't be and personality wise he was not as cold as he once was.

"Anyone could attack my ward if you are not paying attention to your surroundings, Miko"

Kagome jumped, "Sesshomaru."

"Where is Inuyasha?" the taiyoukai questioned.

"He left to go hunting."

"Hn," Sesshomaru then moved passed her and sat himself on the ground on the other side of the campfire, Kagura in toe. _I can't believe he mated that bitch_ Kagome thought. It was easy to tell that he was not happy about it, hell, he even told her that once.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome had gone for a walk in the forest after everyone else had fallen asleep. Inuyasha had probably heard her leave but she knew he would not follow her; she needed time to think about his proposal.

She heard the sound of breaking wood and decided to follow the sound and that's when she found him. It was rare to see that taiyoukai showing emotion, but now was one of those rare times. The taiyoukai was angry. His eyes were pure red; he was snarling and destroying the whole forest. If she never met him before she would assume that he was the most uncivilized demon she had ever met.

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air, _the Miko and she is alone_.

"You can come out, Miko," he called her as his eyes reverted back to their normal colour.

Kagome froze.

"Come out, Miko, or I will make you come out," he commanded.

Kagome came out of hiding and stepped into the new clearing that Sesshomaru had just made.

"Why is the hanyou not with you?"

"I needed some time to think, alone," she responded.

"Hn. So, he wants you to become his mate," it was a statement, not a question. "Accept the offer young Miko, or you may end up in a situation you do not wish to be in."

"Do you speak from experience, Lord Sesshomaru? Is that what you are angry about?" she questioned.

He glared at her for asking such a personal question. Overtime Sesshomaru had come into a new found respect for the Miko since he watched her defeat Naraku. He merely nodded in reply.

"I allowed instincts to take over when I took Kagura as my mate. This Sesshomaru deeply regrets allowing this," he stoically explained.

"Kagura?"

"Yes, Kagura, she meets the requirements to be Lady of the Western Lands. Though this Sesshomaru is not attracted to her. She annoys me."

"But Sesshomaru, what about love?"

"I do not understand nor require love. This conversation bores me, return to your camp."

_I'll how you love, Sesshomaru._ On that thought, Kagome did something she knew she'd lose her life over. She kissed him and he froze. She expected him to push her away or kill her but instead she felt him wrap his arms around her as he deepened the kiss.

_**End Flashback**_

They continued to meet like that until Inuyasha took her as his mate and she began to feel guilty about seeing the demon lord. Kagome mentally laughed as Kagura tried to sit in Sesshomaru's lap and he would turn away in disgust.

"We will be staying with your group for the next night or so," Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome merely nodded, Inuyasha would not be happy but he would live.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is happy we can stay the night!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he walked back into the clearing with a dead deer over his shoulders, which he then threw onto the ground.

Kagome jumped up quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, in hopes of calming him down before he escalated. She felt him respond as he grabbed her hips and pressed her right up against him, deepening the kiss. She then pulled away from him and gave him a look that said _later_. He sighed but began preparing the deer for dinner regardless. Kagome went back to her original seat on the ground, not missing the glare from Sesshomaru.

The group sat and ate dinner in silence, and shortly after dinner, Rin and Shippo decided they were tired and went to bed.

"I think I'll go take a bath, Inuyasha, will you join me?" Kagome half announced and half asked.

Inuyasha never verbally responded but stood, gave Sesshomaru a smirk and followed.

Kagome then stopped in a clearing which was a good distance away from camp.

"Thought we were taking a bath."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to take a bath, you're more than welcome to. I'll just stay here, taking care of mys—" And then he tackled her to the ground, lips crashing down onto hers.

**SK**

"Its okay, Inuyasha."

"But it keeps happening. I'm going for a walk," and with that said he stomped away, to pout most likely.

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha had just entered her, though it did not last for long. He had met his release quickly and yet Kagome had not. This was not the first time it had happened either."

I'm so sorry, koi," he apologized and looked as though he was going to cry.

_**End Flashback**_

After Inuyasha stomped off Kagome decided to take a bath.

On her way to the hot springs she saw a flash of silver hair _Inuyasha_. She wanted to make him feel better, so she ran in that direction.

"Inuyasha," then he turned around. "Sesshomaru."

"Miko, the hanyou returned in a foul mood, and you do not seem satisfied yourself. Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru," was her response. "How are things with you and Kagura?" she countered with a teasingly tone of voice.

"She wants a pup."

"Aw, well let me know when the pup arrives."

"I will not sire a pup with her," he growled out. "This Sesshomaru has not mated with her since he first took her."

"Problems?" she questioned, trying to shrink his ego and looking at him up and down.

"No," he growled angrily. _How dare she suggest such a thing._ "Though, considering your attitude, I would say Inuyasha does.

She looked at him with a glare and then softened her look. "Kiss me."

That was all he needed and his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Kagome then opened her eyes wide, and began to struggle against his hold and he ended up letting go of her.

"You cannot keep denying me to have you," he growled out.

"Sesshomaru, I can't do this to Inuyasha and you can't do this to Kagura," Kagome said through tears.

"I do not care for the wind witch, and you are not happy with Inuyasha. He is inadequate is satisfying your needs. This Sesshomaru can do what the hanyou is not capable of doing."

Kagome knew he was right. _Inuyasha is always so gentle and passive when we have sex. I want to be dominated, I want it to be rough, a role play of something closely related to a rape. Inuyasha would never do that._

"We should return to camp," the Miko finally said. Sesshomaru looked at her with a glare.

"We are not going back to camp," he growled.

"Well then you can stay here, but I am returning to my mate. You do what you want," Kagome responded with a bit of an attitude.

Sesshomaru glared at first, watching her ass walk away from him. He growled but then gave in and reluctantly followed her for a short time, then took a different path so as no questions from the hanyou and the wind witch.

**SK**

When Kagome returned to camp she was surprised to see that Inuyasha was not there. _Sesshomaru did say he came back to camp, didn't he?_ Her eyes then drifted to the sleeping bodies of Rin and Shippo. _How could he leave them alone? Did he go looking for me? Wait! Alone? Where's Kagura?_ Kagome then heard bushed rustling beside her and she positioned herself in a protective stance.

"Glad to see you have learned to be aware of your surroundings, Miko," Sesshomaru said as he came out of the forest. "Not like you would stand a chance against me."

Kagome ignored his comment.

"Didn't you say Inuyasha returned to camp?" she questioned.

"I did. It appears as though he has left. Perhaps hunting?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him for pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know. He was pretty upset the last time I saw him," Kagome said sadly. "Do you know where Kagura went off to?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. He hadn't noticed that his mate was missing, not that he cared, and wondered why Kagome had asked him. Then it occurred to him; Inuyasha was not at the camp and neither was Kagura, which meant…

"She left the pups alone?" he bellowed.

Kagome looked at him. She had never heard him yell with such anger, sure, she had seen him angry lots of times before, mostly in battle, but had never heard yell.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What's going on?" came Rin's voice as her head rose from underneath the blanket.

"Nothing Rin. Go back to sleep."

"Okay! Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Rin," they both said in unison. Sesshomaru, though, was still frustrated and once he knew Rin was asleep, he was going to care of it. He waited until Rin's breathing labored out, then he roughly grabbed Kagome's arms and pinned her against a nearby tree, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

Kagome gasped into the kiss and Sesshomaru took that opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue. Kagome moaned as he bit her lower lip. His hand moved to her breast and he rubbed her thumb over her nipple through her blouse and bra. Then, much to Sesshomaru's frustration, she pulled away, once again.

"W-wait," she began, trying to catch her breath.

"Let me guess. We can't do this," he bit out harshly as he began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru," she called out to him, wanting to explaining why she was stopping this time. "I want to do this with you, I won't deny that. There's passion when you kiss me, something I don't feel when I'm with Inuyasha. But we both have mates that we don't where they are or when they'll return. We know that this be a one time thing so we can't be caught."

It was then when he heard Inuyasha returning, as to where his mate was, he did not know. Just before his brother was in earshot, Sesshomaru quickly approached Kagome and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tomorrow night, when you go for a bath,". Kagome blushed but nodded in agreement. Inuyasha then stepped into the clearing. Sesshomaru glared at him but went to the other side of the dying campfire

"Inuyasha, where have you been? How could you leave Rin and Shippo alone?" Kagome scolded.

"Whoa! I went out looking for you, I was worried about you," he quietly explained, "and Kagura was still here when I left."

"Sorry I yelled at you. I was concerned when I came back and no one was here," she apologized.

"I know, and it's okay, koi," he leaned down and pecked her lips.

"What do you say we go and lay down for bed?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, he wanted alone time with her again, but he would wait until his brother was no longer travelling with them. Regardless, he laid down and took his mate into his arms and fell asleep to the sound of Sesshomaru growling.

**SK**

Kagura had returned at some point during the night, no one was sure when, they just knew that she was there when they woke up.

They spent the day travelling with Sesshomaru wanting to kill something. He didn't like watching his half bred brother being all over the Miko.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning a hole in his back. He mentally smirked. Inuyasha was quite aware of what his brother and mate had been doing. He would've cared more if he himself weren't having as affair with Kikyou. Wanting to egg Sesshomaru on more he leaned down and kissed hi mates as his ears picked up on the sound of his brother growling softly.

_**Flashback**_

The night he proposed to Kagome he heard her leave camp, he figured to go for walk, he knew she probably needed to think things over but to safe he followed her nonetheless.

When he found her, she was kissing his brother. Inuyasha was pissed and took off to find Kikyou to have himself a good rut. He didn't care for Kagome like he did Kikyou. He only chose to ask Kagome to be his mate because Kikyou could not produce pups.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sesshomaru, darling, I've been thinking. I know you keep saying that you do not desire to have any pups, but I've been thinking that even though you consider Rin as your pup she is not a blood pup. You need a blood related pup for an heir."

"Do you really think that you would be an adequate mother when you left the two pups alone at camp where they could've been attacked?" he growled out at her. "I do not desire an heir."

Kagome mentally laughed at the conversation going on behind her knowing that Sesshomaru did want pups, just not with Kagura.

Sunset was fast approaching and Kagome had convinced Inuyasha that making camp would be best for the children. Once Inuyasha had agreed, they found a nice clearing, the group began to settle down and make a fire. Kagome decided to announce that she wanted to take a bath and when Inuyasha moved to go with her she emphasized 'alone', and then snuck a look to Sesshomaru that said _follow_.

Sesshomaru took off in the opposite direction saying something about hunting. He came across a clearing near the closest hot spring but was surprised that Kagome was not there. _She better not back out again. I need her and want her._

"Boo," came a voice from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned around and was happy to see her, though of course, his expression did not show it.

"So, tell me, my little Miko. What is it that causes you to be unsatisfied with your mate, hm? Tell this Sesshomaru what the hanyou will not do for you," he purred in her ear.

Kagome shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear.

"He's too gentle with me, like I could break at any moment," she replied softly and slightly embarrassed.

"So you want him to be rough with you?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed. She wanted Inuyasha to be rough with here but that wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"Hm. More than just 'rough' then? Tell me what you want."

Kagome mumbled something.

"Not that I couldn't hear you, but you were rather incoherent," he smirked teasingly.

"Rape. Well, not exactly rape, but to rough sex up to that level," she embarrassingly replied. "With a safety word if it gets too out of hand."

He grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. "Chose your 'safety word'"

"Puppy," she didn't even have to think about it.

"Anything you want," he said, giving her a brief kiss. "I'll give you a head start to run and I'll chase you."

Kagome smiled, wiggled out of his grasp and took off. Sesshomaru smirked after her. He loved a good chase. He walked off in the direction that his little Miko took off in, knowing if he ran he would catch her instantly and where was the fun it that.

Kagome crouched down behind a bush to catch her breath. She was hoping to trick the taiyoukai. She held her breath when she saw him coming down the path, and waited till he was out of sight before releasing her breath and came out of hiding. She bit her lip and she came up with an idea to help him find her. She took off her shoes and socks before she began running down the path. She stopped again and removed her blouse, ran a bit more and removed her skirt. Next to go was her bra and panties. When she returned the clearing she looked around, feeling kind of weird being in the middle of a forest naked. Letting herself push those feelings away she sat down on the ground and began massaging her breast, flicking her nipple and then moved her hand down between her legs.

**SK**

Sesshomaru was following Kagome's scent and was then confused when the trail suddenly ended. He then turned around only to see Inuyasha standing in front of him.

"What are you doing half breed?"

"I was going for a walk and noticed Kagome's scent and clothing out here."

"Perhaps she was robbed or Shippo and Rin are playing a game with her. Have a good time with your dead Miko," Sesshomaru said brushing passed him. _A trail of clothing? She double backed, very clever Miko._

Inuyasha stared after him. _He knows?_

The taiyoukai began to walk back in the direction that he came from. That's when he found the Miko's shoes and socks. He followed the trail until he found a rather naked Miko massaging her breast with her hand between her legs moaning.

Kagome smiled up at him, just to acknowledge his presence.

Sesshomaru took a moment to take in her beauty before remembering what role he was supposed to be playing in this little game of hers.

He approached her at a faster pace then when he entered the clearing and pulled her up, roughly by her arms. He noted the fearful look in her eyes but remembered not to stop until she said the safety word 'puppy'. He threw her up against a near by tree, much like the previous night. He crashed his onto hers, at first she resisted but then softly and shyly returned the kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth passed her teeth and bit down onto her bottom lip causing her to moan. Sesshomaru then moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them with a firm grip. He leaned and captured her nipple in her mouth sucking, licking and even biting which caused the Miko to moan.

Sesshomaru finally could not wait any longer. He grabbed her by her hips, pulled her close and tightly against him and growled in her face. He then threw her to the ground and she scrambled to all fours attempting to crawl away. She refused to make this easy for him.

That's when she felt his grasp on her foot and pull her back to him. Kagome tried to fight him by squirming and struggling to sat herself free from his hold. Sesshomaru then climbed on top of her and stripped himself of her clothing. He then pinned her arms above her head and positioned himself between her legs. Kagome attempted to close her legs but was unsuccessful. Then, in once quick thrust she felt Sesshomaru enter her, and she gasped at the feeling of him in her. He felt bigger than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru groaned when he felt how tight she was around his member, Kagura never felt this tight. He let her get adjusted to his size, knowing that a true 'rape' would not happen that way he did not wish to cause her too much pain. After waiting for a few moments he began to thrust in and out of her grunting each time he moved more into her tight pussy.

Kagome had never felt such sensations from having sex with Inuyasha, remembering her role in this scenario she attempted to struggle against him, finding it difficult with how much she was enjoying the sensations. She opted to stop struggling and just enjoy, she couldn't help but moan as he kissed her. Kagome then felt her body begin to tremble and she arched her back against Sesshomaru moaning and trying hard not to scream his name so her mate would not hear.

Sesshomaru felt her body begin to convulse and her walls clench around his cock. He grunted and moaned as he too felt his release coming. He thrusted a couple of more times after she had her orgasm and released his seed inside her. He fell against her body, both of them were panting from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for giving me the pleasure my mate cannot," with that said Kagome got up, gathered her clothing and left to return to camp. Leaving Sesshomaru there staring after her.

When she returned to camp, once again, her mate was not there, she sighed and went to sleep in her sleeping bag. Kagome woke up to the feeling off someone nibbling on her ear, she moaned and swatted at the hand just wanting to sleep.

"You're not going to refuse your mate are you?" a husky voice joked with her.

Kagome rolled over and found herself staring into the eyes of Inuyasha.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go somewhere private," he waited for her to nod before helping her to her feet and he led her to private location in the forest.

Kagome mentally sighed, she knew how this was going to go, except one thing was different, he actually finished inside her, she smiled but was then unsatisfied, yet again.

SK

A couple of months after that night, Kagome wanted to go visit her mother in her era and after lots of fighting with Inuyasha she finally convinced him to let her go by herself. She didn't want Inuyasha to know her true intentions of going home because she was worried. While she was home she took a pregnancy test, it turned up positive. Now the question was, who is the father?

A/N: You guys know the drill! Constructive criticism is welcome, makes people work harder at being better! Please review and let me know if you would like a sequel to this or if it's perfect just the way it ended…or you hated it and that's why you don't want a sequel. I'm also open to ideas for a sequel if that's what people want. Review!


End file.
